Reaching
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Their relationship didn't need to be defined. All they knew was that they wanted to stay this way, back to back, hand in hand, together, together, always together. Because that's how it should be.


**A/N Yay! My first Fairy Tail story. Of course, it's only a drabble-ish type thing, but still, it counts! Anyway, this came from a severe nalu withdrawal with the THREE nalu-less chapters. It's quite depressing actually, but I hope this cheers you all up! Enjoy!**

* * *

A scream tore from her throat as her body flew through the air before slamming her against a tree, her body slumping as she crashed to the floor.

"LUCY!" Natsu's roar of fury echoed in the trees as he ran to the cackling man, his fist lighting up with his anger's fire.

He couldn't think. Couldn't focus. All he could see was her body smashing against the ground and the blood she coughed into the grass as her eyes closed.

He didn't want to think.

So he let his body take over, his feral instincts punching and kicking, burning the ground beneath him and scarring the clothes around the dark mages' feet. But no matter what he did, he couldn't land a hit.

The mage howled in laughter, not even bothering to move his hands, merely dodging from side to side, watching in condescending mirth as the dragon slayer's movements turned sloppier with each hit, his previous injuries and his turmoiled emotions getting the better of him.

At one point, a wayward kick left his right side wide open as the mage took his chance, pointing one long finger in his direction before whispering two words. "Freedus Ura."

An ungodly light exploded from the mage as it consumed Natsu's body, his screams silent as he shuddered to the ground.

Snorting, the mage kicked his still form before spitting on the ground next to him. "Fairy Tail…if this is supposed to be you're strongest, then we'll have no trouble destroying the rest of you scum." A smile spread across Tartaros's mage as he vanished from sight, pleased with his work and assured that the two mages of the light would never get up again.

He disappeared before he could hear the soft sobbing coming from the bloody tree.

Lucy Heartfilia struggled to move as Natsu's unmoving body came into view. Natsu. She had to get to Natsu! Huffing, her chest tightened as the gash across her torso stretched, a howl escaping her lips.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. It wasn't going to end here. It never did. Because if Lucy was still fighting, then so would he.

Grunting at the effort and biting his lip to keep the pain inside, he struggled to crawl forward, watching as his best friend did the same, innocent tears streaming down her face as the blood gushed from her open wound.

They were so close, only a metre away. Just a little more. Just a little closer.

His arms gave out as he tumbled to the hard ground, his body arching in agony as the breath left him. Beside him, Lucy coughed violently, her body collapsing with the painful effort.

The tears continued to pour.

"Natsu…" she breathed, "I want to… I want to…" she couldn't complete her sentence, but her stretching hand indicated her desire just as well.

Determination overcame him as he forced his own arm to reach out, both their bodies straining from the effort to reach as far as they could to hold the other.

Elation exploded in their eyes as their hands grasped the other's, both holding on tightly, never wanting to let go.

From beside him, Natsu could hear Lucy's sigh of relief. "It'll be okay now." She whispered.

_It's always more fun when we're together. _

Her words flashed in Natsu's mind as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"It'll be alright as long as we're together."

Natsu tried his best to grin. "And we're always together, so we'll be alright forever!"

Lucy was quiet for a moment, not having the strength she wished she had to turn her body around to see his face. It was odd, laying their in all their injuries, holding hands like life lines, yet not being able to see each other's faces. She wanted to see his face.

"Forever Natsu? Can we be together forever?" her voice was soft and the real question remained unspoken as Natsu smiled.

"Weirdo." He teased, "Who else would I spend forever with?"

Lucy snorted. "Well if I'm a weirdo, then that means you're a weirdo too."

"Does not!"

"Of course it does! Birds of a feather flock together!"

Natsu's eyes rolled around in his head as he tried to understand what she was saying. "What do birds have to do with anything?"

"You're an idiot you know that?" her voice was light-hearted, her smile practically visible in his mind.

"Well you're a weirdo." He retorted immaturely.

She would bet her money he was sticking his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes, "We already established that Mr. Genius."

He grinned, finding the strength to sit up, his previous wounds forgotten about as the future started to glow brightly before him.

Still not letting go of her hand, her pushed himself forward so that he was looking straight at her from above and grinned toothily. "Well that means you're an idiot too."

At her bemused expression, he leaned in close so that his breath tickled her cheeks as he whispered amusedly. "Because only someone idiotic wants to spend forever with an idiot."

He expected to see a flurry of rage in her soft brown eyes, but was slightly surprised to only see a loving exasperation instead. Lucy huffed immaturely as she sat up, making sure to avoid Natsu's head as she reached to make sure her whip and keys were intact before turning to him and frowning. "That's what I said two minutes ago!"

Confusion swept his face. "No you didn't! You were talking about birds and feathers and weird things!"

Lucy dusted herself off as she glared at her teammate before her eyes settled on the distant spire of her guild.

Turning around, she glanced at their still locked hands and smiled softly. "You know Natsu, this would be the part where you get an insanely powerful power-up because you found the power of love and then go beat the bad guys after I give you your first kiss."

He blinked at her, amusement and surprise lighting up his eyes as he chuckled. "Well I'm sorry to say that I won't be getting any new powers because as far as I'm concerned, I've always known what love was."

A mischievous expression crossed her face as she brought her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go give Gray that kiss then. Who knows, maybe he's secretly an Ice Dragon Slayer and we just never knew it."

Natsu didn't give her a chance to escape before she was in his arms, held tight around his bruised chest. "Only I get to kiss you Lucy." He growled possessively as she laughed quietly before the silence settled again and the first sound of attacks on their guild sounded in the air.

They both stiffened as they looked at each other one last time before they had to go fight for their family.

"We have all of forever right?" Lucy's voice was soft and vulnerable as Natsu hugged her tighter.

He didn't speak as Lucy stepped out of his arms and smiled at him, her eyes betraying her true doubts and worries, but her lips expressing her desire to be strong. "Then lets go save our guild."

Ignoring the screams of pain inside her, Lucy started running towards Fairy Tail, Natsu hot on her heels.

Their guild came into view as one of the windows exploded as an ice sword pierced through the shield of a Tartaros mage, Gray's ever present smirk never leaving his face as he nodded appreciatively towards himself. "Never underestimate ice you shadow freak."

Natsu grinned, the hype of a fight coursing through his blood as he saw Lucy pulling out her whip, a determined expression spreading across her face.

As his eyes took in the dynamics of the battle, he frowned. They were outnumbered. Heavily.

Fire lit up over his arms as he ran towards a block of Tartaros mages, his flames burning each and every last one of them as he caught a glimpse of Lucy fighting her own battle.

A grin stretched across Natsu's face as he bounded over to her, his fist cracking against her opponent's face as he brought his face down towards hers and kissed her lips passionately.

Opening her eyes, Lucy stared at him, her eyebrow raised before she turned around quickly and slashed a possessed wooden doll in the chest with her whip, her back now pressed against Natsu's own.

Spinning her around, Natsu ruffled her hair affectionately before jumping backwards onto the Guild's flagpole before shooting his own fire over a fleet of possessed objects coming from the right.

"Natsu!" A blush the size of Fiore spread across her cheeks as Lucy sputtered indignantly.

"I needed a power up!" he yelled, laughing manically as Lucy's own laughter mixed in with his.

Stretching out her whip for the thirtieth time, Lucy grinned energetically. It always was more fun when they were together.


End file.
